


Sweetness Follows

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A job gone wrong give Krycek one last chance.





	Sweetness Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

"Sweetness Follows"

## "Sweetness Follows"

#### by Raine Caulfield

Title: "Sweetness Follows"  
Author: Raine Caulfield  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/krycekgrrrl  
Date Archived: 02/17/02  
Category: Character Death  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to Archive: Basement, of course. Anywhere else I wanna know first.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Questions? Comments? Complaints? E-mail me everything. I'm always replying to that stuff. This particular piece of work was inspired by R.E.M.'s Automatic For The People, and specifically the song with the same name. I usually write my best stuff while I'm in class, y'know, learning.this one was written in Differential Equations. (ya' damn nerd!)  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the computer this was written on. So if you're from 1013, or Fox, I didn't do it!  
Summary: A job gone wrong give Krycek one last chance.

* * *

Shots fired in the distance. 

Great. Another botched job. Sometimes I wonder if //meeting him//this job isn't the right one for me. 

More shots fired. I run for dear life. 

I duck down an alley behind a local bar, and start panting heavily. With every breath, I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my lower back. Slowly I reach around and feel up the back of my jacket. 

Blood. 

Finally defeated, and feeling short of breath, I slid down the wall and came to rest on a pile of garbage. I hear footsteps, hoping that //he's been following me; sees my pain, wants to help me//whoever it is will see that evil soul I saw everyday in the mirror, "tsk tsk", and just keep walking. 

But no. They stop. 

"Holy...Krycek?" 

Oh great. Someone I know, or who obviously knows me. I cough, spouting blood. The stranger kneels next to me; the closer they get the more familiar they become. My vision starts to blur. //That smell...I would get lost in the scent.// 

"Geez Krycek, what the hell happened to you?" 

I took a deep breath. "Guess the...reflexes aren't what they used to be," I commented, wincing with every breath. "I...didn't think death would hurt like this." He looked down, and noticed the shallow crimson pool I was sitting in. He reached around, and felt the gunshot wound, causing me to cringe. "Hey, while you're back there Mulder wanna pour some salt in that wound?" 

"How long ago were you shot?" 

//I've missed you. And the more I look into your eyes, the more I see that you've missed me too.// "Why? Wondering if, in some crazed stupor you might've pulled the trigger?" No response. He must be serious. //He must really care.// "About a half an hour ago. Botched job. Fuckin' greenbacks." 

"I thought you quit." 

//For you, anything.// "I did!" I felt blood along my lips, and watched as his fingers gracefully brushed it away. 

"Alex..." 

I uttered another painful breath. "Hurts to breathe." 

"That's probably because you were shot." I chuckled even though I knew it would hurt. "Just breathe, baby. Just...breathe." 

"I've...I've missed you," I said aloud. Mulder wasn't the least bit surprised at my words. He just smiled. Another cough. "Oh God it hurts." Through my half-closed eyes I watched him run his fingers through my hair, tears forming in his eyes. "No...don't..." I was gasping for air. I tried to raise my hand to brush his cheek, but my attempt was futile. He grabbed my hand and pressed my palm against his cheek. I wrapped my fingers around whatever I could. 

And then I felt tears. My consciousness was building, but I knew it was only false hopes. "Fox...take the...jacket..." 

"You'll be cold." 

//Always thinking of me. How can you be so selfless?// I wanted to tell him that it doesn't matter. I'm already dead. I don't need it. "Take..." That was all I could utter. "Please." My eyes closed, but briefly. 

"Alex? You've gotta stay awake, okay?" He was gently shaking me, trying desperately to keep me alert. I coughed, showing some signs of life. "Alex, baby, you...you can't go. I need you." 

Something inside me snapped. //He needed me.// Suddenly I knew I couldn't die, but at this point death was inevitable. I took a very deep breath, even though the pain was beyond unbearable. "Fox, you...you don't need me." I couldn't believe I was telling him that. "You never..." //Brief, Krycek, make this brief.// "Note. Inside pocket. Please read..." I could feel blood flowing out of the hole in my back. "Can't...breathe..." 

Fox draped a finger over my lips, his tears fading. "I love you, Alex." He brushed his lips against mine, surely tasting whatever blood was left on my lips. I kicked myself for not having the strength to kiss him back, to go after what I've been lusting for since I left. He wrapped my limp arms around his neck, and I gently - even though I was squeezing as hard as my body would let me - tightened my grip on him. //I'll never let go, Fox.// 

He didn't come to help me. He came to comfort me. He saw me bleeding, and he knew I wouldn't let him call an ambulance. So he just sat there, holding me. But he wasn't just holding me, he was getting closure, knowing we'd never be together again. I think he said something about taking the jacket, and not mending the bullethole, but all I heard was echo. Then all I heard was a heartbeat. 

Then nothing. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Raine Caulfield 


End file.
